Kiss me under the Mistletoe
by TheFabulousKendleCrow
Summary: Brooke meets her soulmate, Jackson Rathbone, at her best friend Nikki Reeds Christmas party! What will happen? Read and find out for yourself!


God. Nikki really got on my nerves sometimes. It's always the night where I just wanted to stay at home in my movie pajamas and watch Titanic over and over again, that she wants me to go somewhere. Of course, she did warn me ahead of time. She warned me as soon as I got up. Nikki was an early riser. I on the other hand, was not. I didn't like waking up in the mornings unless someone is waiting for me by the edge of my bed with a cup of Ghiradelli mocha hot chocolate in a HUGE mug. That's the only way you will get me up without yelling at someone.

Nikki wanted me to come to her Christmas party. It was the day before Christmas Eve. I mean yea I would go out willingly on Christmas Eve, but tonight I wanted to stay home. Instead, Nikki brought over an extremely short but really cute light blue strapless dress.

"Brookelynn! You have to wear this dress tonight! You will look totally stunning and will have all eyes on you!" she squealed happily. She always called me Brookelynn instead of Brooke. It was and has been my nickname from her since the day I met her.

"But that's the thing Nikki. I don't want to look stunning. I want to look normal. I don't want to have all eyes on me. I want to sit in the corner and watch everyone get drunk as hell. I'm only going to your party because you are my best friend ever." I stated simply. She looked at me disapprovingly and then shoved the dress at me.

"Now put this on and fix your hair and makeup. Then you can head on over to my place since it's right down the street. I nodded my head in agreement, making Nikki smile with my decision.

That's how I ended up here. At this really loud Christmas party that Nikki was having. I didn't want to be here, but I was forced to come. I was sitting in the corner with a fruity little margarita in my hand. Specially mixed by Ashley I might add. The music was blaring from the speakers. Everybody was having fun except for me. I just wanted to set down the margarita and walk myself home. I just wanted to get out of here and go to bed. It was already 11 o' clock at night.

"Brooke!" I heard Nikki yell from across the room. She was standing next to some guy I didn't know. On the other hand, I didn't know anyone here except for Nikki and Ashley.

I got up from my seat and the corner and slowly walked over to where Nikki and the strange guy were standing. He looked at me and smiled. Nikki must have noticed because she started smiling too.

"Brooke. This is Jackson. He's my co-star/twin brother in Twilight. Jackson, this is my best friend Brooke." She said. Jackson smiled and waved at me in a friendly manner. Wow. This Jackson guy was kind of cute. I could get used to being around him all the time. Nikki saw me eyeing Jackson.

"Well… I guess I'll be right back. Jackson can you keep Brooke company while I'm gone?" she asked sweetly. I felt my face heat up immediately. Jackson looked at me, smiled, and then looked back at Nikki.

"Of course I can Nikki. I certainly don't mind keeping a pretty girl company." He said, a smirk plastered across his lips.

"Thanks Jackson!" she yelled over the music as she walked away, obviously pleased with herself. There was an awkward silence between us until Jackson spoke up.

"So. Brooke? That's a pretty name." he stated. I looked down and blushed, so he kept talking. "Well it sure does fit you. You my dear are extremely pretty."

"Thanks Jackson." I whispered under my breath. I looked up and saw Nikki smiling at me from across the room. Damn her! She gave me the thumbs up and giggled. I flipped her off when I thought Jackson wasn't looking. Turns out, he saw me.

"Who are you flipping off?" he asked while holding back his laughter. "You're just too sweet and kind to be an offensive person!"

"I'm flipping off Nikki and if you think I'm sweet and kind, you don't know me." I said while laughing at the faces Nikki was making behind Jacksons back.

"Well then, why don't I get to know you?" he asked, wiggling his eyebrows at me. I just laughed. He looked so silly when he did that. All guys looked silly when they did that to a girl. It doesn't impress them; it just makes them laugh. I looked at Nikki who was now listening closely to our conversation and she nodded her head vigorously, suggesting I say yes to Jackson.

"Ok. When?" I asked.

"How about we hang out tomorrow. Maybe you could come to my place or I could go to your place and we could just watch movies or something. Maybe around 2?" he asked. I just smiled, letting him know that was perfectly fine for me. I had butterflies like crazy and they wouldn't go away. I never get butterflies. I never get nervous. I never put my self out like this! What on earth is wrong with me. I'm supposed to be the shy innocent one around guys. Not the 'hey lets hang out tomorrow so you can get in my pants' type of girl. What on earth was I thinking? Well I guess I wasn't really thinking. I was letting my heart do all the talking. My weird and random thoughts were interrupted by Nikki yelling my name.

"Oh Brookelynn!" she yelled.

"Yes'm" I yelled back.

"You should get home. You have your parents coming down tomorrow morning. Remember them? The people who brought you to this earth by having s.." she started but I cut her off.

"Nikki! Ewwww! Don't tell me this stuff. Yes I remember my parents are coming down but they want to go walk around town together. So me and Jackson are hanging out with each other around 2 at my place." I told her. And with that, I said my goodbyes to everyone and gave Jackson a hug and a quick kiss on the cheek, and left.

***Christmas Morning***

Jackson and I have been inseperable since the day before, which was Christmas Eve. He also had asked me to be his girlfriend. He ended up staying at my place the night before because he was so happy to have 'a girlfriend like me'. He was just so cute. Oh and he is also a very good kisser.

I woke up and realized that it was Christmas. My parents had came and left the same day, so it was just Jackson and me. The realization hit me and I crawled on top of him, straddling his waist. I leaned down and pressed my lips to his neck. This would be one hell of a wake up call for him. His eyes slowly fluttered open. Then he looked up at me with those piercing green eyes.

"Damn. I'd pretend to be asleep if this is how you're gonna wake me up every morning!" he laughed. He leaned forward and pressed his lips against mine. He tasted so good. I couldn't get enough. After a while we finally pulled away from each other. *we need to breathe* Jackson just stared up at me while a sat on top of him. Just to surprise him, I pressed myself down on to his obvious arousal, causing him to moan. I just giggled and got off him and ran down the hallway yelling.

"IT'S CHRISTMAS! JACKSON GET YOUR LAZY ASS OUT HERE! GET UP!"

I finally saw him coming down the hallway. He looked hot. Just think of Jackson walking down the hallway towards you in nothing but his boxers. REALLY hot! We spent the rest of the morning opening Christmas presents and kissing every time we walked under the mistletoe. He kept forcefully pulling me back under it so he would have an excuse to kiss me.

"Brooke. I have a special present for you." He said quietly. I looked up at him, waiting for him to tell me what it was. But he didn't tell me. Instead, he got up and grabbed my hand. Then he led me back to the bedroom. I looked at him confused. He saw I was confused, so he gave me a hint by stripping himself of his clothes. Now he stood in front of me in nothing but his boxers. A blush creeped across my face as I realized where this was headed. He walked over to me and helped me strip down to nothing. And by nothing I mean NOTHING. Then I helped him get those boxers off. They were in my way of getting what I wanted.

"Brooke, are you sure you want this?" he asked. Of course I wanted this. I might have only started dating him the day before, but I knew I loved him. We just sort of clicked when we met. He was the best thing that ever happened to me.

I nodded my head in response to his question.

***2 hours later***

"Wow." That was all I could say at the moment, as we both lay there breathing heavily. Chest heaving up and down. Bodies covered in sweat. Jackson grabbed a hold of my naked body and pulled me closer to his. I inhaled his scent. He smelt like he just had sex. Well he did… and so did I. Just as I was about to fall asleep in his arms, he said something to me.

"Merry Christmas Brookey baby."

That was the last thing I heard before I drifted off in to a deep slumber, filled with dreams of what me and Jackson had just done. God I really loved this man.


End file.
